extraño
by Xirena
Summary: Un día mas viviendo entre el engaño y el dolor. Un extraño despertar y un deseo por cumplirse. Nuca se sabe que es real y que fantasía. Entra y descubre cual es la verdad. Neh! pésimo summary. es mi primera historia y esta algo loca asi que espero le agrade. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.


El reloj marco las doce. Su cu-cu incesante le recordó que el día había terminado y que él no había llegado.

Se tiro en la cama sollozando, sus hermosos ojos cafés reflejaban dolor, rabia, tristeza, desesperación y rencor. Todo lo que en ese momento sentía se expresaba en sus lágrimas.

-¡Maldito seas!- golpeo la almohada - ¿Cómo fuiste capas Ronald?- grito dolida. Hoy se suponía seria un día muy especial y se encontraba sola. Sola.

Mordió la almohada frustrada, sentía pena por ella misma ¿Cómo era posible que soportara lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿Cómo podía callarse tantas humillaciones? ¿Es que no se quería ni un poquito, acaso ya no tenía dignidad?

-Yo lo amo – intento justificarse, pero las palabras le sabían amargas, tan huecas y sin sentido. La rabia la cegó y en un intento por aliviar ese dolor rompió y tiro todo a su alrededor recordando con creciente frustración cada detalle de su vida junto, todo aquello que los llevo a enamorarse.

Repaso una y otra vez repasos sus recuerdo comprobando con dolorosa pena que aun que hubo cariño jamás hubo amor.

Se detuvo frente al espejo contemplando su reflejo. Aun era una mujer joven, bastante bella e inteligente y aun que sonara egocéntrico podía tener a cual quiera, entonces por qué se había conformado con él. Suspiro derrotada ¡que estúpida! Ella preparando todo para avivar la llama de un amor que nunca existió. Una mueca cruel adorno su rostro al contemplar la cama, los pétalos que tan cuidadosamente había acomodado formando un corazón se hallaban dispersos, las velas tan cuidadosamente elegidas consumidas y apagadas y la cara botella de vino olvidada.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, todo se había ido al traste esta noche pero esa magnífica botella no se desperdiciaría.

-¡A tu salud Ron! – Brindo tomando directo de la botella – y de la zorra con la que estés – murmuro sin poder contener las lagrimas. Las limpio con furia prometiéndose no llorar más y mientras tomaba recordó más nítidamente su vida.

Vio con claridad lo infantil de su enamoramiento, recordando con horror el día de su boda, como recorrió ese pasillo del brazo de su padre solo porque era lo correcto, lo que todos esperaba de ella.

-Ahí ya sabía que no te amaba – suspiro al viento – Pero fui tan cobarde que me deje presionar – y recordó el contante asedio de sus padres que no dejaban de repetir lo maravilloso que era Ron, lo perfecto que era para ella, el nada disimulado entusiasmo de Harry que no paraba de repetirle lo maravillosa familia que formarían todos o la inexistente sutileza de Ginny que insistía en tenerla como hermana, o si y como olvidar a Molly que no paro de decirle que no podía haber encontrado algo mejor para su hijo.

-¡Y Mí me lo creo! - Río borracho - yo y todo lo que creo todo esto para mí acerca de usted - grito jubiloso - "ME Oyes! CASO NO ME WHY que te gusta - me levanto con la botella que no ofrece nada - Nunca te amaré - Respiro Sintiendo que vaciló, como si la declaración do leer Hubie Robadas la época que tuvo Fuerza. Sinti el resbalar botella do mano y la Escucha romperse.

-¡Mierda!- mascullo - ¿Dónde puse mi varita? – Se tambaleo mareada intentando encontrarla – Rayos – maldijo, un trozo de vidrio se le incrusto en el pie -¡genial! Lo único que me faltaba – farfullo dejándose caer en la cama, con una sonora maldición se saco el fragmento.

Al final deprimida se enrosco entre las cobijas –Feliz aniversario Ron- dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, deseando poder cambiar su vida, que todo fuera tan fácil como pedir un deseo a una estrella, como ocurría en los viejos cuentos muggles que su mamá solía leerle.

Las fuertes pisada hacían eco en los lúgubres pasillos pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Lo único que quería era descargar toda la rabia que sentía.

-¡Zorra estúpida! – rugió. _Como se atrevía engañarle y encima a reírse en su cara -_ ¡Maldita puta! – arremetió contra el muro a golpes.

Aun tronaban en sus oídos sus crueles palabras y le dolían para que negarlo le dolían por que en su fuero interno sabían que era verdad, pero eso no significaba que lo demostraría "_El era un Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca era débil" _se recordó limpiándose una traicionera lagrima, no importaba que tan duro fuera todo ni quien intentara doblegarlo él lo resistiría.

Continúo con su paseo nocturno rememorando una y otra vez el momento….

_**El entrenamiento de Quiddich termino gracias a la horrorosa tormenta que se desato, él como todos estaba empapado hasta los huesos y lo único que le apetecía era un buen baño caliente y estar un rato con su novia. Su novia, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al pensar en ella, la persona que le daba un poco de paz algo efímera cierto pero algo era algo.**_

_**Tranquilo abrió la puerta de su dormitorio encontrándose con Astoria su novia revolcándose con mejor amigo en su maldita cama.**_

_**La rabia lo cegó y sin pensar en las consecuencias se abalanzo sobre ellos rugiendo.**_

_**-¡Malditos! – el grito alerto a los amantes que sorprendidos no reaccionaron a tiempo.**_

_**Zabini salió despedido de la cama.**_

_**-Eres Un traidor hijo de puta - llendo rugió tras él -¿Cómo atreviste usted - Leer exigió moliéndolo golpes.**_

_**El chico aturdido apenas se defendia ya estaba seguro que ese era su fin cuando la voz de Astoria lo salvo.**_

_**-¡Basta! – Chillo –deténganse ahora mismo o les lanzo un maleficio –**_

_**Draco le propino un último golpe a Zabini antes de incorporarse y recuperar la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. **_

_**Zabini se arrastro hasta el borde de la cama tapándose con una sabana.-¡Eres un imbécil Draco!- le reclamo – Casi me matas –**_

_**Él no se digno a verlo todo su atención estaba centrada en la chica que los miraba divertida desde su posición en la cama –Al menos ten un poco de decencia y cúbrete-**_

_**Astoria alzo la barbilla orgullosa–No hay nada que ocultar, al menos nada que no hayas visto- burlándose de su comentario delineando su cuerpo con las manos.**_

_**Su mirada se endureció ante su cinismo. La recorrió con mirada desapasionada –Cierto no hay nada que valga la pena – le dijo con asco.**_

_**Una fuerte carcajada le siguió a su cometario.**_

_**-Mi querido Draco – canturreo – No te queda el papel de digno- se burlo – Yo no te amo – aclaro con maldad – y tú a mi tampoco, solo eres el mejor partido. Rico, guapo, bien educado en fin lo que toda chica de buena cuna desea – suspiro – No te amo, nuca te voy a amar tú lo sabes yo lo sé, esto pasara – señalo la escena – Nos casaremos y fingiremos que nada paso – le hablaba como si de un niño se tratara – Tú lo sabes querido esto es lo mejor pues eres consciente de que nadie te amara – un brillo cruel ilumino sus ojos – Porque dime ¿Quién amara aun chico como tú? Un mortifago, un tipo que ha pasado su vida molestando, insultado, humillado a los demás – el silencio reino por un momento – ¿No me respondes? No puedes ¿verdad? – Rio – Bueno pues yo te lo diré ¡NADIE! Así que deja los dramas y ven aquí aun podemos divertirnos – una mirada lasciva enturbio sus ojos mientras sus manos masajeaban sus senos.**_

_**La rabia y e asco peleaban en su interior deseaba sacudirla tan fuerte hasta que le suplicase perdón de rodillas, hasta que toda esa angustia se esfumase. Sus pupilas se oscurecieron y una risa ronca escapo de su boca.**_

_**-Dulce Astoria te concederé razón en algo – la recorrió de nuevo con esa mirada suya haciendo que la chica jadeara – No te amo – lo dijo con calma acariciando con sus nudillos uno de sus pezones – Nunca lo hice, nuca lo hare y dado que las sobras no me gustan esto termina aquí – le dijo alejándose y deteniéndose en el dintel de la puerta la observo de reojo – te puedes quedar con las alhajas son tu pago, por servicios prestados – cerró la puerta escuchando el grito indignado de ella y la carcajada de él…**_

-¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? – se recrimino. Había llegado a pensar que podía ser feliz, que tenía derecho - ¡Idiota! – el amor era una falacia y él se merecía lo ocurrido por ser un blandengue sentimental. Tan cegado iba que no se percato del bulto en medio del corredor hasta que se tropezó con el mandándolo al suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – Con rabia pateo el bulto el cual emito un pequeño quejido – ¡vaya, vaya! Un infractor – Una sonrisa cruel adorno su rostro al fin alguien con quien desquitarse.

Un suave quejido llego a sus oídos. Esperaba tranquilo a que su víctima recuperara un poco de sentido.

-¿Qué me paso? – Hermione se sentía tan mareada.

Draco sonrió, una chica hacia esto más divertido. La vio incorporarse con torpeza, tambaleándose a causa del alcohol, una sonrisa lobuna adorno su rostro, disfrutaría torturándola.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Hermione miro alrededor aturdida _¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Y exactamente ¿Dónde era aquí?_ – Por Dios que dolor – se sujeto la cabeza al sentir las punzadas de dolor -¿Cómo demonios termine aquí? –

-Tal vez si no hubieras tomado tanto lo recordarías –

Hermione salto asustada por la frialdad de la voz, se arrepintió de inmediato por su estupidez ya que el dolor aumento y casi se cae por lo mareada que estaba. Un destello de luz lleno el lugar.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas hora? Y para colmo borracha – demando la fría voz.

Hermione se sobresalto y temerosa retrocedió con paso tambaleante hasta apoyarse en el alfeizar de la ventana donde la tenue luz de la luna ilumino su rostro.

-¡Granger! – Sorpresa e incredulidad remplazaron al enojo, no sabía como actuar, Granger era la última persona que esperaba encontrase en semejante situación, borracha y… La saliva se le atasco en la garganta y todo el aire abandono sus pulmones así como sus neuronas su cerebro. Trago con fuerza sintiendo la boca seca, sus ojos no dejaban de recorres la sinuosa figura de la chica que se revelaba atraves de su diáfana indumentaria.

-¡Granger! - Grazno con Voz ronca.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces intentando enfocar la figura que tenía enfrente, sentía que se movía demasiado, la luz tampoco ayudaba hacia que le dolieran lo ojos.

-¡Por favor! – Gimió – Aparta eso.

Draco aparto su varita bajándola un poco para poder contemplar mejor su cuerpo, se deleito con la redondez de sus senos firmes y altivos coronados por unos pezones sonrosados que empujaban la suave tela al frente y suplicaban ser besados. ¡Por Merlín! Ya se imaginaba a él haciéndolo. Posando sus manos en su estrecha cintura, recorriendo sus suaves piernas llegando hasta el nido de risos castaños que solo se hallaban cubiertos por un pequeño triangulo de tela, su dedo explorando entrando en su calor, sujetarlas de la cadera y penetrarla duro y hasta en fondo mientras ella enredaba las pierna entorno a él ¡Oh si! ya la podía sentir caliente y húmeda. Un gemido ronco escapo de su boca.

Hermione reacciono al escucharlo. Sus ojos enfocaran a la persona delante de ella reconociéndolo con un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Malfoy! -

No era como lo recordaba. Un hombre algo frio y estricto pero al fin de cuentas un hombre, maduro, atractivo no como lo que veía ahora, era un hombre no cabía dudas y Malfoy pero este era un Malfoy joven demasiado joven y además vestía con el uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Malfoy si esto es una bro…. – no logro terminar ya que los finos labios de de Malfoy atraparon los suyos en un beso abrazador, robándole el aliento y debilitando sus rodilla, lo sintió morder el labio inferior arrancándole un gemido, sintió sus manos vagar por su cuerpo, recorriendo sus curvas perfectamente palpables gracias al diáfano camisón que llevaba. _¿Qué estás haciendo Hermione?_ Su conciencia regreso. Lamentablemente esta luchaba una batalla perdida contra el deseo y el alcohol.

Draco sabía que esto estaba mal, estaba actuando contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado y no le importaba, solo sabía que no iba a dejar de besar a Hermione Granger por nada del mundo. No entendía que clase de magia o milagro había actuado para tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que tanto deseaba pero si esta era una oportunidad la iba a aprovechar y al diablo con los demás.

Lentamente se separaron, recuperando el aliento aun perdidos en las sensaciones provocadas por el otro. Sus ojos se encontraron y no necesitaron de palabras para entenderse.

De pronto la realidad golpeo a Hermione que retrocedió tambaleante.

-Malfoy yo… yo… - intento decir algo, cualquier cosa que justificase desvergonzado comportamiento pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca y en nada ayudaba esa mirada que le dedicaba, era una mirada que solo se podía describir como caliente, se estremeció al recordar que nadie la había visto de esa forma nunca ni siquiera Ron. Había tanto deseo, un crudo deseo y era por ella. Se le seco la boca cuando él la recorrió avivando una llama en ella.

Gimió sin que él la tocara, sonrojándose avergonzada por su falta de control, todo su cuerpo vibro deseando sentir sobre ella a Draco. Cualquier duda se esfumo al saberse tan deseada.

Draco la observo retirarse confundida, reprimiendo su deseo la dejo alejarse contentándose por el momento con mirarla, recorrió de muevo cada milímetro de su cuerpo imaginándose todas cosas que deseaba hacerle, las posiciones en que la tomaría.

-Malfoy yo…yo – su voz lo saco de sus pensamiento.

Le iba a dar calabazas, estaba seguro, lo dejaría ahí plantado muriéndose de deseo. Busco su mirada intentando decirle con esta cuanto la necesitaba, solo de esa manera se lo diría porque él no le iba arrogar.

La vio tragar y noto los cambios en su respiración que se agitaba bajo su escrutinio, lo que fuera decir quedo olvidado y cuando sus pupilas se encontraron de nuevo las noto dilatadas por el deseo, ella lo observaba con hambre y cuando se humedeció los labios en flagrante provocación no lo dudo, no necesitaba más invitación. Con un rápido movimiento la atrapo entre sus brazos devorando su boca.

Hermione gimió al sentirlo tan posesivo y apasionado, era tan exigente, incluso algo agresivo y eso le encanto, por que se sentía hermosa, desea y tan mujer. Envolvió los brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo mas correspondiendo con la misma pasión, jugando con su cabello maravillándose de su suavidad. Sintió miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrerla y su cuerpo calentarse ante sus caricias.

El rubio abandono su boca trazando un camino de besos hasta su cuello donde lamio y mordisqueo a su antojo arrancando suspiros a su compañera, sus manos trazaban imaginarios arabesco en su espalda bajando lentamente por esta para posarse en su trasero que apretó con fuerza pegándola a él, que sintiera cuan duro estaba por ella.

-¡Draco! - GIMI frotándose contra él.

Un ronco gemino abandono la garganta del chico. Estaba perdiendo el control.

-Me estas volviendo loco – le dijo al sentir sus labios en lóbulo de oreja.

-Sabes tan bien – suspiro – Draco ¡te deseo! – lo acaricio sobre la ropa arrancándole un fuerte gemido, entusiasmada profundizo la caria deslizando su mano por la cinturilla del pantalón ya estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando su mano la detuvo obligándola a abandonar su faena.

-¿Draco? – lo miro temerosa, se había arrepentido, al fin se había dado cuenta de con quien estaba.

Draco comprendió su miedo e intento disiparlo con una sonrisa, él no se arrepentiría de estar con ella pero tampoco pensaba hacerle el amor en medio del pasillo donde cualquiera podría pillarlos. Su vista recorrió el pasillo dando con una puerta y sin decirle nada la tomo de la mano llevándola al aula.

Hermione era cada vez más atrevida, había creído por mucho tiempo las acusaciones de Ron que la tachaba de fría, ahora comprobaba que el problema siempre había sido él, que no sabía excitarla.

-Espera- jadeo Draco – Hermione espera –

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida.

Él por toda respuesta le ofreció una sonrisa burlona y una mirada caliente. Con un lánguido movimiento convirtió la pared en solida piedra asegurando su intimidad, con otro movimiento de varita ilumino el aula conjurando varias velas, transfiguro unos viejos pupitres en un mullido colchón y alguna mantas asegurando la comodidad de su compañera, sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el jadeo de ella.

-¡Es hermoso! – suspiro, Hermione sabía que era tonto emocionarse pero no podía evitarlo, él no tenía por qué hacerlo ella estaba más que dispuesta y deseosa y aun así no pudo pensar en algo mas romántico que esto ni siquiera su primera vez fue tan especial.

-¡Gracias¡ - le dijo antes de besarlo con pasión.

Draco le respondió el beso con entusiasmo pero sabía que no haría esto sin estar cien por ciento seguro, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad los separo.

-Hermione - la llamo.

-Mmmm -

- Hermione, mírame - le ordeño.

-Te estoy mirando – le dijo con los ojos clavados en sus labios.

-No mi boca –

-¿Por qué no? – Hizo un gracioso puchero – son muy apetecibles – susurro sensual.

-¡Hermione Favor! - Ruego - Necesito saber ¿Seguro? -

Hermione lo miro extrañada por la pregunta, es que acaso no se daba cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba – Por supuesto – contesto intentando besarlo pero él se alejo.

-Quiero decir que estés cien por ciento segura, que mañana no te vas a arrepentir –

Lo observo, su pose rígida, su mirada seria esperando una respuesta, le dio la espalda un momento viendo lo que había hecho, se había preocupado por que estuviera cómoda cuando cualquier otro habría tomado sin miramientos lo que ella gustosa ofrecía y ahora a pesar del deseo que lo dominaba le ofrecía una última salida y si antes tuvo dudas esta se disiparan con solo mirarle, solo quería pertenecerle a él.

-Jamás he estado más segura en toda mi vida Draco Malfoy – le dijo mirándolo con seriedad - ¡Quiero ser tuya, solo tuya! – con un movimiento sugerente se acerco a él - ¿Me aras tuya Draco? – le susurro al oído.

Draco no se contuvo mas la beso con fiereza pegándola completamente a su cuerpo disfrutando de los temblores que provocaba en el cuerpo femenino, mordisqueo su labio inferior haciéndola jadear, incitándola a abrir la boca, su lengua entro explorando la dulce cavidad. Con suma delicadeza la bajo colocándose sobre ella, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo deshaciéndose del estorboso camisón.

Se separo contemplando su cuerpo con gula, lucia exquisita con las mejillas sonrojada y los ojos brillantes.

Hermione le sonrió con picardía, gateo al centro del colcho obsequiándole una magnifica vista de su trasero, se recostó abriendo la piernas invitándolo a unirse.

Draco observo su movimientos con creciente deseo, se desvistió a prisa queriendo reunirse con ella. Quien lo observaba deleitándose con su espalda ancha, su abdomen plano y marcado unas cadera estrechas y _¡Oh! _ No pudo evitar sorprenderse él era realmente grande.

-Impresionada – sonrió de lado notando el rubor de la chica.


End file.
